The Life of a Superpowered Teenage Girl
by A Forgotten Toy Under the Bed
Summary: Blossom goes to highschool thinking she'll be able to glide right through. She comes out with a mess full of drama, scandals , and love. What to do, What to do. Please review this is my first fic sorry if the summary sucks
1. Prolouge

**Hey this is Let-the-Rainfall909 here. Or as my friends call me Raine. Anyways this is my first story so please be nice. Flames are allowed but not TOO harsh. Please review**

_Beeeeeeeep_

_Sigh. Another boring day. _I thought as I turned off the cursed machine. I quickly took off my pajamas and took my towel as I headed to take my  
shower. My morning crankiness immediately melted away as the hot water blasted against my skin. I quickly dried off and put on my clothes. I was wearing a pink off the shoulder shirt with a black rose in the middle with vines growing in different directions. Under that I was wearing a black  
tank top. I put on some jeans that split at the end and walked over to my dresser. I brushed my bright orange hair that went down to my waist. I  
then tied it up in a low ponytail with a black bow and ran downstairs.

"Morning Girls, Morning professor." I called out as I ate my breakfast. "Morning!" I heard three voices call out. I took an apple and went out the  
door to wait for my sisters. After Bubbles and buttercup came through the front door we flew off towards Townsville High. Bubbles has always  
kept herself …well… bubbly through out the years. She was wearing a baby blue tunic with short shorts and flats. She was friends with almost ALL the girls in school. Although some are jealous of her looks and how many guys ask her out every day. She lost her pigtails as I lost my bow and  
buttercup lost her..er... curls. She now either lets it down or puts it in a single ponytail.

Buttercup is a completely different story. She has always loved sports and goes out of her way to show off her muscles and best all the guys in school. She was wearing a black tank top with a green quarter sleeve shirt and black basketball shorts. She had let her hair down and kept it that way. She only put it into a ponytail when she was playing one her sports. She was captain of the boy's volleyball team, boy's baseball team and boy's basketball team. AT first she was denied access to even try out but since I am planning to lawyer I pointed out in the school rulebook that no student can be denied access to sport based on gender, race or disability ( let me know if I missed any this is a actual rule). So then after everything was cleared up she proved to be the best on the team and became captain. She also gets asked out by guys but she turns all of them down. The only guy that she ever went out with was Mitch Mitchelson, and boy did that turn out bad. It turned out that he was cheating on her and Buttercup beat the living crap outta of him. He transferred to another school.

And there's me. I had fiery orange hair that went up to my waist. I have become less bossy but I am still in charge. I experimented with my hair and streaked some off it dark pink so I t wouldn't blend in with my orange hair. And as you could've guessed a lot of guys ask me out. And as you also could've guessed I've turned them down. I'm the smartest girl in my class. I'm not saying that everyone else isn't smart. They just….aren't as evolve as me. Yeah that's it. Anyways this is my story of how went through high school, made new friends and most importantly fell in love. _Ah the life of a superpowered teenage girl_


	2. The New Kids

As I continued to write down my history notes, I heard the teacher clear her throat signaling for attention. "Class we have 3 new students today. Please make them feel welcome" I glanced at my sisters before turning my attention to the door.

"Brick Boomer Butch Please comes in".

Oh no. It couldn't be right? Me, Bubbles and Buttercup ran them out of town after the treaty. Oh yeah, I guess I should tell you about that, right?

Well when we were abut 10, Townsville got tired of the constant attack. Villains became bored with doing the same thing everyday also. So all the superheroes in Townsville ( mainly us) and al the villains signed a treaty saying the Powerpuff girls will no longer fight the villains and the villains will no longer cause trouble.

So far everyone has kept their side of the deal. Until now (I think)

3 boys came out of the door 10 seconds later after she called their names. First was Brick. He had become sort of…cute over the years. His red hair shortened now and only reached his shoulders. He was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt. He was also wearing black converse. When he saw me shock and amusement entered her crimson eyes. I just glared at him before turning my attention to his brothers

Then Boomer came through. His hair was the same length as Brick's but blonde. He was wearing a white baseball t-shirt and blue shorts. When he looked over the class room his became filled with shock when he saw us but he was mainly looking at Bubbles.

And lastly Butch. When he walked most of the girls (minus 3) swooned at the sight of him. He was wearing a green t-shirt that said "If you can read this your about to punched" and cargo pants. Unlike his brother his hair was brushed forward and kind of shiny. I think its hair gell but that's just me .He was checking out most of the girls in our room when he spotted Buttercup. That's when things really went downhill.

"Hey look guys It's Butterbutt" yelled out Butch. Most of the class gasped at Butch's hardheadedness. "Don't you mess with me Butchie boy!" yelled out Buttercup ,rising from her seat. "Buttercup sit down" I hissed, but she ignored me. " Oh please what are you going to do? I know all of your powers" countered Butch. "Ohhhh Butch" drawled out Bubbles.

He sent a questioning look to her before we pointed back at Buttercup.

A ring of green flames engulfed Buttercup before she came out a completely different person. She had grown little green horns and a long green devil's tail. Her teeth had grown into fangs and her eyes had become bloodshot. Her hair had become tinted green and her clothes became a t-shirt and shorts that seemed to be made from black and green flames.

I guess I should explain that. When were 11 we discovered a new power. When ever we get super mad we become these she devils. We grow horns and tails and all that stuff in our respective colors. Over the years we have been able to control it. But Buttercup uses it more often.

Butch got this scared look in his eyes. " WHAT? I didn't know she could do that! I thought she-".But Butch didn't get to finish his sentence because buttercup tackled him out into the hall. "Girls can you please take your sister off of Butch and after that all 6 of you can go to the principal's office" Me and Bubbles both looked at each other before we took our counterparts by the arm and dragged them out into the office. Boomer followed Bubbles without a problem but Brick didn't go so easily. " Don't touch me" hissed out Brick. I put my hands on my hips and countered back "Do _you_ know the way to the principal's office?" When he didn't say anything I grabbed his arm and said " That's what I thought". Once we pried Buttercup off of Butch and got her to her original state we took them to the principal's office. Well Buttercup dragged but same difference.

" Okay girl's what happened this time?" asked Principal Carney. " Hello Marge" we( the girls) called out in unison. When she sighed in exasperation the boys got a look of amusement in their eyes. " Well Butch called Buttercup Butterbutt thus causing her to go she-devil" I explained. Marge sighed and went into principal mode. " Well girls I'll give all 6 of you a pass but because you and counterparts each have the same schedules I want you to bond so we don't have to pay for school repairs _again_. Do I make myself clear?" " Yes Marge" all 6 called out in unison. After Butch and Buttercup went to gym and Boomer and Bubbles went to art I was left all alone with the douche himself.

"So Babe I didn't think you'd be friends with the principal." Brick told me as we walked down the hall. " Just because I'm smart and I'm the leader doesn't mean I don't like to have a bit of fun once in a while". Brick laughed at this and I smiled. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad with them here.


	3. very very very important AN

**OMG I AM SO FREAKING SORRY ABOUT THIS YOU GUYS YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO KILL ME I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO VERY SORRY but i have to say something while writing this story i realized that i've lost intrest in it plus i can't get over my writer's block and i don't wanna let you guys down so to to solve it i'm ending this story so you won't have to constantly checkit all the time but this is also beCAUSE I'VE BECOME REOESSESSED WITH maXIMUM rIDE AND I'LL BE POSTING THAT STORY REAL SOON I BID YOU ADIEU**


	4. It's Me!

Hey Everyone! It's me again. I haven't logged on in a while huh? Anyways I just wanted to offer something to you guys. NO it's not a new story, but it's about this story "The Life of a Super powered Teenage Girl". Since some people liked my story( surprisingly) I'm giving up for adoption. I won't take this story down incase some people still like my version., but if you do decided to adopt this story just make sure that you give me credit ok?


End file.
